Prison
by Lewi-lama
Summary: UA- Fiction Eren x Levi et Eren x Jean. "Eren Jaeger est accusé à tort de meurtre et viol sur ses deux meilleurs amis Mikasa Ackerman et Armin Arlet. Au sein d'une prison pour mineur assez spéciale, il va devoir réunir toutes les preuves de son innocence. Son avocate (OC) est persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté et que son collègue (OC) y est mêlé..." Le Rating M est justifié.
1. Arrivée

**Hey ! Me voilà avec une première fiction sur Shingeki no Kyojin, le manga le plus titanesque au monde 8D /BRIQUE VOLANTE/ C'est donc ma première fiction, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**Pairing : Levi x Eren et un tout petit peu de Jean x Eren mais pas beaucoup. (What else ?)**

**Jean : QUOI ?! (O_O)**

**Eren : Moi et la tête de cheval ?! **

**Levi : Eren est mien.**

**Eren : PARDON ?! JE NE SUIS A PERSONNE ! **

**Si, à ton créateur.↓**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, SnK n'est pas à moi… Sinon Eren se ferait exploser le cul tous les soirs 8D **

**Eren : Hey ! (é0è)**

**Hum. L'auteur de ce manga est un dieu : Hajime Isayama, qui a créé les uniformes les plus sexy au monde ! (*_*)**

**Author : Mwa, Lewi-lama ! 8DDD**

**Jean : Malheureusement. **

**Ta. Gueule. Jean.**

**Rating: M à venir! Mais T pour laisser une graaaaaaaaaaaaande marge!**

**Eren : Je crois que je vais pleurer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Il était là, assis à se morfondre sur la pire révélation qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Lui, accusé d'avoir tué et violé ses deux meilleurs amis, ses camarades ! Il n'y croyait tout bonnement pas. On avait trouvé ses empreintes sur le couteau meurtrier qui avait sectionné la carotide de Mikasa et Armin ? On en avait donc déduit qu'il avait violé Mikasa ? Il était au combini, parti acheter des ramens ! Et ils les avaient trouvés là ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire ?! Mikasa, sa sœur de cœur et Armin, son meilleur ami avec qui il s'était juré de faire le tour du monde, pourquoi les auraient-ils tués ?! Tous les policiers étaient corrompus, ou quoi ? Et si c'était le cas, par qui ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Le brun lâcha un soupir déprimant. Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Pour meurtre ? Et il était où d'ailleurs ? Dans un fourgon de la prison ? De mieux en mieux. Il sentit les larmes monter au bord de ses yeux émeraude.

« Non, non, non ! Reprends-toi ! » Pensait-il en hurlant à lui-même.

Mais c'était trop tard : De douces larmes de frustrations coulaient à flot sur ses joues enfantines, lui laissant une désagréable impression de brûlure au passage. Il serra les poings en repensant à quel point il était faible.

« -Oy, c'est trop tard pour pleurer, Jaeger. Fallait penser aux conséquences avant de tuer de sang-froid tes potes. Lui lança un garde près de lui.

-J-Je n'ai rien fait..

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tou- AAAAAAAH !

Jaeger regarda avec étonnement que l'homme venait de se mordre méchamment la langue. Il en aurait presque ri s'il n'était pas dans cette situation.

-Auruo ! Gronda une jeune garde aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux topazes. Arrête d'imiter le chef Rivaille, tu es ridicule ! En plus, tu fais peur au nouveau !

-Je l'ai fait exprès !

« Exprès ? Mais bien sûr. » Songea ledit nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel, blasé.

-Et imiter le chef, c'était fait exprès aussi ?

-Petra, voyons, on sait tous les deux que je ne l'imite pas. De plus, je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas ma femme ! Enfin pas encore…

-Jamais de la vie !

-Ça suffit, vous deux ! Vous êtes pires que des gamins ou quoi ? Siffla un autre garde aux cheveux blonds.

-Oh la ferme Erd ! Je dois te rappeler combien j'ai rattrapé de prisonniers qui essayaient de s'enfuir ? 39 tout seul ! Et toi ? A peine 10 ! Beugla Auruo.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier. Trancha un brun aux côtés d'Erd.

-Et toi Gunther ? 7 ! C'est tout ? T'es vraim-AAAAAAAAAH !

« Wow. Record mondial, j'avais jamais vu un homme tomber deux fois dans une même erreur qui date d'à peine 2 minutes. » Se dit Jaeger, encore plus surpris par la stupidité apparemment sans limite d'Auruo.

-Voilà ce qui arrive aux orgueilleux … Soupira Gunther.

Petra se tourna vers le prisonnier, lui offrant un beau sourire.

-Eren, c'est ça ? Ne bouge pas.

La rousse tira un peu sur la manche caramel de son étrange uniforme, et l'approcha du visage du prisonnier. Rougissant légèrement, ce dernier eût un petit mouvement de recul… Avant de se laisser faire, prenant petit à petit confiance, comme un animal sauvage. Petra essuya ses larmes tendrement, comme une mère, les larmes du plus jeune.

-Voilà ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, fière de son acte. »

OoO

Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes plus tard pour arriver à la prison. On fit descendre le prisonnier, lui attachant les poignets par de lourdes menottes, avant de l'emmener jusque devant l'immense bâtiment. Il était gris et parfaitement propre, contrairement à ce qu'en imaginait Eren. On aurait qu'il brillait. C'était son imagination, ou essayant-il de se dire que cet endroit était le paradis pour relativiser ? Saloperie d'inconscient.

« C'est presque plus flippant comme ça » remarqua-t-il.

Erd et Gunther le firent entrer dans une salle, avant de se poster devant la porte. Il avança, loin d'être rassuré. Un homme aux cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, l'attendait, les doigts entrelacés cachant la partie basse de son visage, les coudes sur son bureau noir et un air sérieux se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus ciel.

« -Eren Jaeger ?

Le nommé hocha nerveusement la tête.

-Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécuta, méfiant mais docile. Erd lui demanda de tendre les bras, et lui plaça un poteau de métal pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, ce dernier étant incrusté dans le bureau, laissant juste de la place pour ses pauvres poignets maltraités. Le blond alla se remettre en position de garde, près de son camarade.

-Bienvenue à la prison.

-Euh... merci ? répondit le brun avec incrédulité.

« On me souhaite bienvenue dans un endroit pour lequel je vais passer 10 ans. C'est une blague ?! » Pensa-t-il.

-Je suis Erwin Smith, le directeur de cet humble établissement.

Jaeger hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer et montrant son écoute.

-Tu es ici dans une prison pour mineur un peu spéciale. Le principe est le même que dans une prison normale, mais nous nous faisons notre propre opinion des locataires. Nous menons l'enquête sur chacun, afin de prouver votre innocence ou de confirmer votre culpabilité. As-tu compris ?

-O..Oui.

-Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, mais notre jugement sera impartial. Si tu es coupable, tu restes coupable. Un point c'est tout. Cependant, si tu es innocent, nous ferons tout pour te sortir d'ici.

-De qui parlez-vous quand vous dîtes « nous » ?

-De l'équipe de la prison. Mais en sachant qu'il y a un agent infiltré des brigades spéciales, il faudra faire attention, nous même ne savons pas de qui il s'agit.

-Il faut donc que je réunisse des preuves sans me faire prendre ?

-Tout à fait.

-Et vous ne savez pas qui c'est ?

-Non.

-Oh…

-Maintenant que tu sais tout, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. Gunther, Erd. Amenez le démon.

Erwin fit un sourire moqueur aux deux autres qui le lui rendirent.

-Compris !

Les deux hommes firent alors un salut qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu : Ils mettaient leur poing droit serré sur le cœur, faisant rencontrer la face qui touchait l'auriculaire contre leur poitrine, et leur autre main se perdait derrière eux, le dos du poing gauche rencontrant le milieu de leur colonne vertébrale.

C'était… beau.

Ce salut fit rater un battement à Eren, qui s'empressa de déglutir. Etait-ce… de l'envie ? De la joie ? De l'admiration ? Aucune idée. Mais il aimait ça.

Les deux autres partirent remplir leur mission.

-Dîtes… Qu'est-ce-que ce salut ?

- Ça, c'est le salut du cœur : Lorsqu'on le réalise, cela signifie que l'on offre son cœur pour remplir sa mission jusqu'à la mort.

-Jusqu'à la mort ?

-C'était un salut militaire il y a de cela 2000 ans. La prison a repris les locaux de la brigade d'exploration des terres et de la reconquête de l'humanité. C'était les bataillons d'explorations qui se réapprovisionnaient ici, et nous avons gardé quelques reliques.

-Quelles reliques ?

-Des équipements tridimensionnels, et des lames, un peu rouillées. Des uniformes aussi, que nous avons restauré et remit au goût du jour pour nos gardes, afin de rendre hommage aux soldats décédés de cette époque.

-C'est… très attentionné de votre part.

-Ouais, merdeux. Résonna une voix grave derrière lui.

Ledit « merdeux » se retourna pour faire face à un homme brun aux yeux gris et à l'air sévère. Il ne fit pas le salut, préférant jeter un regard noir à Erwin et d'articuler :

-Le « démon » est arrivé.

Erwin ricana mais ne dit rien. Rivaille tiqua, préférant s'approcher d'Eren, le scannant de son regard orageux.

-Tes amis sont morts et j'ai lu dans ton dossier que tes parents aussi. Que ferais-tu si tu sortais d'ici ?

« Il sait pas dire bonjour, le vieux ? » pensa-t-il avant de réfléchir à la question posée.

-Bon, tu réponds bordel ?

Le prisonnier ne réfléchissait plus. Il tremblait, la tête baissée, avant de la relever avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard et un sourire plus qu'inquiétant dévoilant toute la haine qu'il gardait en lui depuis un bon moment, faisant se tendre les menottes, sortant la première phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit :

-Je vais retrouver ces salopards et leur faire payer !

Les yeux de Rivaille eurent un frisson d'excitation, ne laissant toute fois rien passer d'autre sur son visage inexpressif. Pas si inintéressant, le gamin. Il prit Eren par le col, faisant perdre toute folie à ce dernier, qui se sentait maintenant plus en danger qu'en sécurité.

-Je m'occupe de lui, personnellement.

Erwin esquissa le sourire le plus désolé qu'il avait en magasin, hochant la tête.

-Si tu insistes… Eren, tu es maintenant à la charge de Levi. Bonne chance.

Maintenant, il en était sûr : Ce sourire désolé qui transpirait l'hypocrisie et l'amusement lui était dédié. De plus, être sous les ordres de cet… homme (?), était peut-être la pire chose qui aurait pû lui arriver.

-Je vais te demander de retirer tes vêtements, sauf ton sous-vêtement. Continua Erwin, très sérieux.

Eren rougit, mais il n'avait rien à craindre, pas vrai ? C'était juste des hommes, qui voulaient… Qui voulaient quoi d'abord ? Il regarda ses mains plantées à cause du poteau.

-Je ne peux pas..

-Pourqu- Oh. Fit Erwin en remarquant le poteau.

Rivaille souleva le poteau et enleva les menottes du prisonnier.

-Tch. Dépêche-toi, sale morveux.

« La ferme vieux connard » aurait-il répliqué, si le regard de Rivaille n'était pas si effrayant et s'il n'était pas dans cette situation délicate.

Eren retira son tee-shirt, non sans une gêne qui se reflétait sur ses pommettes devenues rouges. Il déboucla la ceinture en ravalant sa salive, et en serrant les dents, pour ne pas qu'on les entende claquer. Il laissa son jean trop grand descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, et regarda enfin les deux autres hommes.

-Et… C'est pourquoi ?

Les deux autres hommes le détaillaient et semblaient plutôt appréciateurs de sa silhouette.

-T'en penses quoi ?

Eren failli s'étouffer.

« Ils sont en train de m'évaluer ?! »

-5.

-3.

« Je rêve ou ils sont en train de me NOTER ?! »

A cette pensée, les joues d'Eren s'empourprèrent encore plus. Où était-il tombé ?!

-Donc 4.

- 4.

-Préviens l'assistance, s'il-te-plaît.

-Yep.

-Donc, pour ton uniforme, ce sera taille 4.

« Huh ? »

A cet instant, Petra et Levi entrèrent, la jeune femme avait un mètre de couturière.

-Eren ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi beau ! Tu flottais littéralement dans ton jean, haha ! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, légèrement rouge. Donc, tu fais une taille 4 ! C'est pas mal, contrairement au chef qui fait une taille 2…

Elle se tût, sentant le regard dudit chef lui brûler la nuque, et commençant à avoir quelques sueurs froides, gardant cependant un sourire crispé.

« Je suis vraiment un gros pervers... Pourquoi j'ai pensé à des trucs pareils… ? Tss… » S'auto-flagella-t-il en son for intérieur.

-Ecarte les bras s'il-te-plaît ! »

Le brun hocha la tête, et se plia aux exigences de la petite rousse, qui s'amusait à mesurer chaque membre du prisonnier, pendant que Levi et Erwin reluquaient sans gêne le petit Jaeger. C'est qu'il était pas mal : Grand, une peau à l'aspect douce, bronzé, légèrement musclé, une tignasse brune et des yeux verts vraiment magnifiques.

Excitant.

Eren finit par s'en rendre compte, et rougit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas qu'une pensée perverse : C'était clairement les intentions pas très catholiques des deux autres hommes présents dans cette pièce qui imprégnaient ses pensées à lui !

Dangereux.

Il se sentait comme une proie, au milieu de prédateurs près à lui sauter dessus. A la fin de l'examen, il se rhabilla de ses habits normaux, et attendit la suite, espérant juste pouvoir prouver son innocence le plus vite possible.

Mais alors trèèèèès vite.

Juste avant de se faire violer.

Ce qui pourrait être très probable dans une prison.

**ET voilà, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre 1 ! **

**Rivaille et Erwin sont de gros pervers (xWx)**

**Et le pauvre Eren ne sait vraiment pas où il est tombé (*-*)**

**Eren : Quesque tu manigances encore ?! (°0°)'''**

**Moi ? Rien, mon cher petit titan… (^w^)''**

**Eren : Sûre ? (._.)**

**Enfin, je prévois peut-être un lemon de viol avec toi et quelqu'un d'autre, contre un mur de la prison… Evidemment, tu es en dessous (*Q*)**

**Eren : QUOI ?! (O_O)**

**Levi : Si j'étais toi, Eren, je m'inquièterais. Parce que putain, elle a lu et adoré la fiction « SULPHUROUS » de BIGGAROW. Celle où tu es un connard de masochiste maltraité. **

**Eren : Vous rigolez, caporal ! Elle aurait quand même pas aimé **_**ça**_**… (^u^)'''**

**Huhuhu **** (*Q*)**

**Eren : …Aidez-moi ! (T0T)**

**Que voulez-vous, j'aime maltraiter Eren ! A bientôt, j'attends vos reviews !**


	2. Cellule

**Me revoilàààààààà !**

**Le chapitre 2 commence ! **

**Je ne remets pas toutes les informations sauf le rating du chapitre !**

**Rating : M ! Lemon violent, attention âmes sensibles ! (*Q*)**

**Eren : … (T^T)**

**Hinhinhin…**

**Bonne lecture 8DD**

Levi rattacha les mains d'Eren et réinstalla le poteau de métal, faisant lâcher un hoquet de douleur à moitié retenu au prisonnier. Le garde en chef ne pût s'empêcher un sourire sadique, qui fit frissonner Jaeger.

« Je dois sûrement rêver, mais Rivaille-san ne vient-il pas de SOURIRE du fait qu'il m'est procuré de la DOULEUR ?! » s'alarma-t-il.

-Ton uniforme sera prêt dans 3 jours. Rivaille va t'emmener à ta cellule, et te fera visiter les lieux. Il y a toute une aile dédiée aux prisonniers. Le bâtiment principal est destiné aux gardes et la deuxième aile est destinée aux espaces de travail.

-L...Les espaces de …t-travail ? Questionna Eren, en se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas rester toute ta vie dans une cellule à rien branler, morveux. Oui, tu vas trimer au ménage, au boulot de l'éducation nationale, à la construction d'armes pour le gouvernement, à la préparation des repas, ou juste servir de cobaye à c'te putain d'quatre yeux. Lança le garde en chef, d'un regard inexpressif.

-Ah ? Lâcha Eren d'un air très intelligent. Euh…oui !

Rivaille se vit enlever une seconde fois le poteau de métal et Eren se leva. Il remarqua que finalement, le chef Levi était plutôt petit. Il devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui. Eren se réjouit de cette nouvelle : Au moins, il aurait l'avantage si cela tournait mal.

Grave erreur, mon cher Jaeger. T'as pas de veine, mon pauvre Eren.

Lance Caporal Levi Rivaille était sûrement l'homme le plus violent et dangereux de cette prison : L'habit ne fait pas le moine ? Très bien. C'était plus que vrai dans le cas de Levi. Malgré sa petite taille et sa maniaquerie de la propreté, il frappait fort.

Très fort.

Mais ça, Eren le découvrira bientôt à ces dépens.

Laissons-le donc espérer un peu, qu'il puisse ne serait-ce s'imaginer être à la cheville de Rivaille : après tout, ce ne serait plus une « surprise » si on le lui disait !

-Oï, t'attends quoi, sale gosse ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il fallait qu'il suive ce mec belliqueux et égoïste.

-A-Après vous. S'empressa-t-il de rattraper.

Eren marcha d'un pas traînant derrière Levi, le regard lointain. Accusé et obligé de prouver son innocence. Youpi ?

Son guide le fit entrer dans l'aile des prisonniers, surnommée « AREA 11* ».

-L'AREA 11 est faite de trois étages : Un pour la bouffe, donc ici, le deuxième et troisième pour faire dormir vos tronches de poissons morts**. Pigé ? expliqua Levi, qui avait lâché ça sans prévenir.

-E-Euh..Oui ! Balbutia Eren, mal-à-l'aise.

-Ce que font les prisonniers entre eux, on s'en bat les couilles. Tu peux te faire lyncher, piquer ta bouffe ou finir enculé au coin d'une piaule, tu te démerdes, on est pas tes parents. Y'a pas de couvre-feux, mais les seuls horaires sont pour aller bouffer : entre 6 et 7 heures le matin, 12 à 13 le midi et 20-21 le soir. Tes horaires de travaux te seront assignés dans l'aile BRITANIA*, celle du taf' dont je parlais t'à-l' heure. Si tu te fais voler ta clé, t'en auras pas d'autres. Les rencontres de ton avocate assignée sont imprévues. Capiche ?

Le nouveau prisonnier déglutit : ça annonçait la couleur ! Il se sentit encore plus mal que précédemment, rajoutant « inquiétude » et « angoisse » sur la liste des sentiments du moment. Il repensa à Mikasa, Armin et à l'accusation. Il devait tout faire pour sortir !

-… garde ou l'autre tarée de quat' yeux.

-Hein ?

Eren entendit seulement un bout de phrase, car il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Personne ne viendra t'aider si tu te fais maltraiter par un garde ou l'autre tarée de quat' yeux. Répéta Rivaille, agacé.

-Q-Qui est « l'autre tarée de quat' yeux » ? Cita le plus jeune.

-L' « infirmière ». fit Rivaille, légèrement amusé de la peur qui s'installait chez son futur jouet. Après tout, il avait des projets pour lui et son petit cul bien moulé. Et il devait être encore vierge du derrière, ce qui serait parfait pour lui.

Le prisonnier frissonna. Si l'infirmière était du même genre que le garde-en-chef, il commençait à douter pour sa survie.

Le noiraud aux prunelles acier lui tendit une clé : la 2024 A.

-C'ta piaule. Dit-il simplement.

Net, précis. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Au moment où il voulut prendre l'objet tendu, une jambe lancée à une vitesse moyenne s'enfonça dans son tibia gauche, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et hurler de douleur. Par réflexe, il porta très rapidement ses mains à l'ecchymose, et releva son jean jusqu'à voir le massacre : Son os avait apparemment été craqué et une inquiétante couleur violacée prenait forme, le sang faisait une telle hémorragie interne qu'il avait l'impression que son mollet si fin allait exploser.

-MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ?! S'écria-t-il, ahuri.

Le plus vieux s'approcha du prisonnier qui recula instinctivement de sa jambe valide. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Eren touche le mur froid, gris et plat de la cantine. Paniqué, Eren ne sembla pas cependant s'avouer vaincu ou soumis, renforçant son regard émeraude. Le garde-en-chef s'accroupît près de lui, et passa une main furtive et sûre sur sa joue bronzée, la caressant.

Le nouveau sembla nager en pleine incompréhension : il zieuta la main pâle avec méfiance, comme si c'était la chose la plus dangereuse du monde.

Et il avait raison.

-Ton cri était particulièrement jouissif, E-ren. Souffla Levi à son oreille droite, en mordillant légèrement le lobe de cette dernière, fier de son petit effet mais son visage restant le plus fermé possible.

En voyant que sa proie était figée par l'angoisse, la révolte qu'il ne pouvait exprimer et la contradiction des sentiments, Rivaille s'humecta les lèvres, tel un félin : Le petit Jaeger était très intéressant et rougissant, le rendant presque mignon aux yeux sadiques du garde-en-chef.

-Me le feras-tu entendre une nouvelle fois ? Continua le prédateur, sur le même ton, léchant affectueusement le coin des lèvres du prisonnier, le tentant une fois de plus.

Sur ces mots interrogatifs au sens impératif, Levi lança un coup de poing en direction de l'épaule de sa victime. Celui-ci heurta sa cible, qui ne sortit aucun autre son que celui d'un craquèlement sinistre de son épaule gauche.

Le regard empli de hargne et de colère, Jaeger récupéra la clef de sa cellule et ajouta:

-Non.

Boitant et laissant Rivaille seul, Eren prit le chemin des escaliers, pestant silencieusement contre ce fou furieux à chaque fois que son pied gauche entrait en contact avec une marche, lui procurant une douleur monstrueuse.

-Ce sale petit… ! jura-t-il entre ses dents, montant laborieusement les marches afin d'atteindre le second étage, où se trouvait sa cellule.

Il était tombé entre les mains de psychopathes émosociaux complétement fous.

En enfer, soit, cela convient également parfaitement à la définition de l'endroit.

Rangeant sa clef et cherchant la chambre 2024 A, Soit, 2nd étage chambre 24 A, Eren entendit des gémissements retenus, étouffés. Curieux, il s'approcha, et fit bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer, espionna discrètement la scène, qui faillit d'ailleurs lui faire rendre son déjeuner.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux très courts en brosse et aux prunelles topaze, un bout de tissu identifié comme un débardeur blanc délavé, était en ce moment même victime de viol, par 3 autres gars.

Le premier était dans le pauvre jeune homme, qui avait beau se débattre comme un diable, ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ses agresseurs. Il était brun aux yeux marrons, et grand, voir immense, par rapport à ses malheureux 1m70, ce gars devait être proche des 2 mètres ! Il semblait désolé pour le pauvre violé.

Le deuxième tenait le bras droit et la jambe droite de la victime. Il était blond aux yeux noirs, à la musculature imposante et au regard doux, et murmurait des mots apaisants au plus jeune, ce qui étonna fortement Eren.

-On est désolés… mais on avait besoin de se vider et tu traînais. J'allais pas enculer Berthold, quand même. C'est bientôt terminé, courage… Tiens le coup, Connie.

Le troisième tenait le bras gauche et la jambe gauche dudit Connie. Mais celui-là n'était pas un inconnu pour notre héros : C'était Jean, l'un de ses anciens camarades et amoureux de Mikasa.

Retenant un haut-le-cœur, regarda le numéro de chambre : « 2024 A_Eren Jaeger »

…

C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

Eren, maladroit, toussota fortement pour attirer l'attention des 4 autres.

-Euh…comment dire… vous êtes dans ma piaule, les gars.

-Eren ?...E-ren ?! EREN!

Jean lui sauta littéralement dessus, délaissant Connie, Berthold et son autre camarade blond, cognant le nouveau au visage.

-T'AS VIOLE MIKASA ! T'AS VIOLE L'AMOUR DE MA VIE, CONAAAAAARD !

-Kh ! ARRETE CA PUTAIN J'AI RIEN FA-.. ! Tenta vainement Eren.

-TA GUEULE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE CONNAITRE CE QU'ELLE A PU RESSENTIR, ENFOIRE ! Hurla Jean.

Berthold finit son affaire et rhabilla Connie.

-Désolé, mec. Murmura-t-il.

- R-Reiner, Berthold, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre… ! Sanglota le pauvre garçon.

-Allons ailleurs. Ordonna vivement Reiner en le portant, suivit de son ami brun, délaissant Jean et Eren qui s'engueulaient.

Jean saisit la clef d'Eren dans sa poche et jeta ce dernier sur son lit encore poisseux des ébats du trio qui venait de partir.

Il ferma la porte à clef et la jeta dans un coin sombre de la pièce, à l'opposé d'Eren.

-Oï, Jean… Arrête ça… J'ai rien fait mec ! Je les ai trouvés morts, je suis innocent !

-Mais bien sûr.

**Attention Scène explicite !**

Jean ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que disait son ancien ami. Il détacha sa propre ceinture, et essaya d'attacher Eren aux barreaux du lit avec. C'est qu'il se débattait ! C'est là qu'Eren la ressentit : sa blessure à l'épaule. Il relâcha sa force un instant, et son agresseur en profita pour ligoter ses poignets convenablement au-dessus de sa tête.

Il descendait d'un coup le bas du plus jeune, et déchira son tee-shirt, ainsi que son caleçon.

Un bleu commençait à se former sur sa joue précédemment malmenée.

-J'imagine que d'abord, tu lui as fait sucer.

-Qu- !

Jean empoigna la masse capillaire d'Eren et enfourna sa verge le plus loin possible dans la gorge de celui-ci, appuyant de tout son poids assis sur son sternum, lui coupant la respiration.

Il faisait faire un mouvement de translation fulgurant à sa nuque, manquant de la briser sous le choc.

Après de longues minutes d'apnée obligatoire et d'étouffements pittoresques, Jean se libéra dans un râle rauque dans la gorge d'Eren qui peinait à recracher tout le liquide gluant blanchâtre.

-Mikasa…, Chuchota le châtain

-Haa..Haa..HUM !

Jean l'embrassa sauvagement, avec haine, il chercha la langue d'Eren qu'il enroulait de la sienne comme un serpent.

Eren, lui, avait abandonné l'idée de tenter d'expliquer à Jean et subissait, en se répétant que ce cauchemar prendrait bientôt fin. Il se sentait faible, sale et manipulé. Comme une poupée.

« Putain de merde ! » se dit-il en lâchant des sillons de larmes transparentes et salées, comme l'amertume que Jean lui inspirait.

Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches à leur tour.

Pathétique.

Il était pathétique.

Jean remarqua les larmes d'Eren et railla :

-Ca y est, tu vois ce que ça fait ?

Eren lança son regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond de sa cellule, seules les larmes continuaient leurs allers le long des joues enfantines du jeune homme.

Inexpressif.

Eren, ses yeux, ses sourcils, sa bouche, ses mains relâchées, ses jambes fébriles…

Tout semblait inexpressif.

Et malgré son regard vide, ses larmes et ses questions sans réponses, Jean continua son activité.

-Et j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de la préparer…

-..min…ka..sa…ar…mi…sa..min.. entendit vaguement Jean, qui leva Eren en position assise, prêt à l'empaler sur son membre, la tête de son ancien ami sur son épaule, il l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète.

-Armin…Mikasa...Armin...Mikasa...Armin...Mikasa...murmurait-il, comme possédé.

Son violeur fût prit d'un doute : Et si il était innocent ?

Impossible ! Mais, si c'était le cas… ?

-Oï, Eren.

-Armin…Mikasa…Ar-

-Eren!

Le jeune home releva légèrement la tête, croisant le regard empli de doutes de Jean. Ce dernier semblait statufié : il avait fait une énorme erreur. Et il ne l'avait réalisé qu'après qu'Eren l'ai regardé de ce regard.

Ce regard, si vert, si pétillant d'habitude, était éteint, vidé, épuisé de son énergie. Et il avait fini par comprendre. Eren était innocent. Il en était sûr.

« Bordel mais qu'es qu'y m'a pris ?! » S'auto-flagella la tête de cheval.

Il déposa Eren sur son lit, se rhabilla, le rhabilla et le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait honteux, stupide, et coupable. Extrêmement coupable. Eren restait stoïque, mais les larmes salées s'étaient arrêtées.

-Je suis désolé, Eren ! J'aurai dû t'écouter ! Eren ! EREN !

-Hm ? Jean ?

-E-ren…

Le châtain resserra sa prise. Il s'en voulait, car il avait failli devenir comme ceux qui avaient violé Mikasa. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il cherchait désespérément un coupable, et qu'Eren s'était trouvé là au mauvais moment. Mais ça, Jean n'eut pas besoin de le dire : son ami l'avait compris.

-Excuses acceptées, tête de cheval.

-Ta gueule, idiot de suicidaire dépressif otaku.

-Ch'uis pas un otaku.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Désolé.

-Ça te va pas du tout les larmes, Jean.

-La ferme ! C'est qu'une poussière dans l'œil ! CRETIN !

-QUI EST LE CRETIN, ENFOIRE ?! OSE LE DIRE !

-C'EST TOI, TRIPLE BUSE !

-AH OUAIS !? REVIENS LA, SALOPE !

-QUOI ?!

Ils finirent par se battre, encore. Jean et Eren se comprenaient, au fond. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une romance ? Qui sait.

Après que le camarade d'Eren soit parti, ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Si Jean croyait à son innocence, il pouvait au moins compter sur quelqu'un désormais, et sûrement pas sur l'autre petit caporal aussi violent qu'un pitbull !

Demain, son avocate avait dit qu'elle viendrait. D'après les journaux, c'est la plus jeune avocate de tout le pays : Elle n'a que 16 ans, mais a déjà délié des affaires avec le FBI et la CIA. Eren ne se faisait pas d'illusion cependant : Une réputation n'est pas l'être humain qui se cache derrière.

Sur ses pensées douteuses, le brun eût du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais reposa du moins ses yeux, repensant à la scène précédente : Levi lui avait niqué l'épaule et le tibia, tandis que Jean un peu plus tard avait tenté de le violer, même si au final il ne l'avait fait qu'à moitié.

C'était un peu dur à avaler cette histoire de taré sadique et de pote violeur, mais il ferait avec, car la prison n'est pas un monde rose, il s'en doutait bien.

Il s'endormit juste après, laissant ses songes l'emporter loin, très loin de cet enfer.

Sans savoir que deux orbes gris et acérées le reluquaient d'un air possessif.

Eren était **sien**, qu'il le veuille **ou non.**

**Fin du chapitre 2, déjà ! **

**C'était un chapitre plutôt chaud et haut en couleurs, pas vrai 8D**

**Pour le chapitre 1… j'ai pas eu de reviews ._.**

**Levi : Pas étonnant.**

**Bref, si quelqu'un lit ceci, veuillez poster une review s'il vous plaît (T^T)**


End file.
